12 days of christmas Bleach romance
by Milica-tanja
Summary: each day hold a fav pairing. Yoruxkisuke, Soifonxhisagi, Shunxnanao, ukitakexUnohana, kiraxgin, toshiroxrangiku etc
1. Rangiku and Toshiro

12 days of Christmas bleach

Toshiro and Rangiku 

On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me 

A small bottle of sake... 

_"What the freakin' hell got into taichou?" Rangiku thought and looked up at her taichou who fiddled nervously with his fingers._

_"Taichou?" She questioned. "This is not like you to gift me sake …"_

_"Just open the bottle", he mumbled. "We'll drink together."_

_Rangiku's jaw fell open. Did her taichou just encourage her to drink? Maybe she needed to bring him to Unohana taichou._

_Toshiro kneeled by his girlfriend and took the bottle from her, filling her glass for her and his as well._

_After 2 rounds the bottle was nearly empty and he poured last bit for her._

_Rangiku her eyes shone brightly and she had blushes on her cheeks from joy._

_Toshiro eagerly drank in every feature of her, the way the flames highlighted her ginger curls and softened her face even more._

_Rangiku took a sip and her lips met cold metal. She lowered her glass and her eyes grew wide as saw the ring._

_Toshiro gently took it from her and went on his knees as he helped her get up. "Matsumoto Rangiku my impossibly lazy fukutaichou who always has my back at everything and my loving better half, will u marry me?"_

_"Yes Toshi! Yes!" Rangiku exclaimed pulling him into a suffocating hug._

_"Ran, I need to give u the ring and it's kinda difficult this way and if you suffocate me I am no use as fiancee" Toshiro mumbled._

* * *

><p><em>next chapter 2nd day of christmas with Shun and Nanao ~<em>


	2. Nanao & Shunsui NanaoLisa

Shunsui and Nanao

On the second day of Christmas,  
>my true love gave to me<br>Two story books,  
>And a bottle of sake<p>

_"What is it, taichou?" Nanao asked as she unwrapped her first present._

_"They are fairytale books based on western fairytales", Shunsui smiled. "I thought it would be a nice challenge for you to learn English."_

_"Thank you, taichou" Nanao smiled one of her rare smiles making his heart jump from joy. _**_Maybe __just maybe she does like me…_**_he thought__"_

_TAICHOU I THINK THE SAKE IS MISPLACED!"_

_"Read the label at the bottle and the card attached to it," Shunsui mumbled._

_Nanao read the card first. "Dear little Nanao, forgive me for leaving you out of the blue"__Quickly she read the label of the sake "meet me at the fukutaichou office"_

_Nanao hugged Shunsui quickly and kissed him tenderly. "Thank you"_

_The older man had practically hearts in his eyes and smiled as he held her tight._

_Nanao knocked nervously at the door of her own office _

_"Just come in, why do you knock on your own door?" sounded the familiar voice _

_The 8th division fukutaichou walked in and when she saw the older woman tears started running down her cheeks. "Yadomaru-sama…."_

_"Lisa works just fine," the former fukutaichou mumbled as she hugged Nanao. __"My little sister, I missed you so much" she whispered and held Nanao's face between her hands. "Shunsui is right for once. You blossomed into a lovely woman._

_"__Nanao blushed at the name of her taichou. _

_"Nanao-chan, give that drunk a chance or else he'll slack of his entire existence" _

_Nanao blushed and smiled a bit. "If you say it's okay then I will."_

_"This is my Christmas gift to you" Lisa whispered a bit nervous_

_Nanao pushed her glasses better on her nose and saw an old rusty photo frame with a young woman and a baby. "This is…?"_

_"You and I," Lisa said softly "when we were alive…"_

_"We were sisters?" Nanao questioned shocked_

_"Yes, I came across a family who was about to move away and they left this photo together with old papers in a box to be thrown away so I took the photo and papers. They were our birth certificates, my marriage certificate, letters to us on our birthdays and a doll."_

_"I don't need to know any of my past life, only that you are my sister," Nanao decided firmly and put the papers in her drawer._

* * *

><p><em>up next: Kisuke and Yoruichi... <em>


	3. Yoruichi & Kisuke

**_Yoruichi and Kisuke_**

On the third day of Christmas,  
>my true love sent to me<br>Three green hats,  
>Two hentai magazines,<br>And a hard smack on my head.

Kisuke leaned back content as he watched Ururu and Jinta open their presents.

Both kids were smiling brightly as Jinta torn the wrappings while Ururu gently removed the ribbons and tape and carefully unwrapped her presents.

"Awesome!" Jinta exclaimed when he saw the toy car that went with remote controlling. "Thanks Kisuke-san!" "You're welcome, kiddo" Kisuke smiled lazy as he wrapped an arm around his wife Yoruichi.

Jinta's eyes became huge when he opened his 2nd present and found all parts of pirate of the Caribbean and a real pirate a moment he looked hesitant at Yoruichi but then he ran to her and hugged her. "Thank you, it's more than awesome." "Glad you like it," Yoruichi smiled lightly as she patted his back.

Ururu her eyes lightened up when she found a Barbie doll in the box. "Dolly!" She said softly and hugged the doll. She then carefully opened a smaller box and gasped as she saw a real sapphire necklace and earrings. She ran to Kisuke to hug him. "Thank you so so much Urahara-sama and you as well Yoruichi-sama!" She said soft but sincere. "You are welcome" Kisuke smiled tenderly and kissed her forehead.

"Jinta and Ururu, bed time" Tessai called. The kids got up and wished their pseudo-parents goodnight

"Now your presents," Yoruichi grinned. "I'm so excited! What are they? Lacy baby dolls?" Kisuke teased. Yoruichi playfully scratched his face open and threw the first box at him. Kisuke opened the box and his smile widened when he saw a green cowboy hat, a green clown hat with feathers and bells and a green sun hat. "What a lovely lovely sweet gift my dear lovely beautiful wife" he exclaimed in his own silly way. His wife simply rolled with her eyes and tossed him his 2nd gift. Kisuke grinned widely as he tore the paper and saw 2 hentai magazines he had his eye on for quite some time but never had the chance to buy them. "BEST GIFT EVER, YORUICHI! " His wife glared at him and pounced unexpected on his lap to smack him real hard on his head. "You better reward me with special attention now!" "Anytime" Kisuke grinned and kissed her loving.


End file.
